


Home

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Slash, Light Angst, M/M, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is home and that's all Frank needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Being here, curled up next to Red’s warm naked body, was home.

This thing between Red and him wasn't some brainwashed romance, with flowers and mushy feelings. It was just something that happened — first to null the pain when Hell’s Kitchen got too messy which was more often than not, but it gradually grew into something they both came to expect. It felt right, nice, and god be damned, if he ever believed he would ever do nice again, but with Red, he wanted to do right by him.

Sometimes, they would fuck, raw and rough, coming out bruises and scratches, worse than any of the shady characters of Hell's Kitchen could give them. But the times where they would make love, slow and tender, taking their time exploring each other’s body, were the times he enjoyed the most. 

Before all of this, the crazed up monster he became, thirsty for revenge, Frank Castle was the man who’d do breakfast in bed, massage his wife’s tired feet, and shower her with kisses and love. And being with Red—Matt— he wanted to be like that again. Not completely. He could never be that man again, but he wanted to tell Red the stories behind his numerous scars. Wanted to trace the magnificent patterns of Red’s scars, but he knew Red wasn't ready for that yet.

Every time, he touched one of Red’s scars, he’d flinch away, and Frank couldn't blame him. The stories behind those scars weren't easy to get away from. Matt slept in nightmares, never being able to settle down in some peaceful dreams. Matt would always wake up, lips trembling in fear, drenched in his own sweat, only being able to go back to sleep, with soft kisses and comforting words.

It made him want to keep Matt, the man behind the masked vigilante, locked up at his side forever. Call him over-protective, but Matthew Murdock, the lawyer, went through so much crap in his life. His friends never understood why he chose tofight crimes, and enjoyed the pleasure of pain. Frank knew why. Matthew Murdock wanted to do right by this city, and if that meant hiding behind a mask, dishing out punishment to the pile of trash running through Hell's Kitchen then so be it.

“Hey,” he heard Matt’s voice muffled in his pillow. “Calm down your heartbeat. It’s too loud.I can’t sleep with that noise.”

The corner of Frank’s lips curved into a grin. This beautiful, misunderstood, naked man made him want to do better. 

“You sure ‘bout that, Red,” Frank drawled, turning to face his lover, and moved his hands to squeeze Matt’s muscular ass, feeling the bruises left the last time they fucked. “‘Coz I don't think so.” He gripped Matt’s ass closer, pulling him in closer to him until they were pressed up nicely against each other. “How ‘bout a little midnight snack?”

Matt hid his face in Frank’s chest. “Frank, I can’t. I got work in three hours,” he mumbled, voice lost, when Frank presses kisses to his neck, and trailing his fingers down to the inside of his legs. “Frank! Aaah! C’mon!”

Frank laughed. “C’mon, Red, you know you want it,” Frank said, sucking Matt’s neck. Matt moaned and then cursed under his breath and moaned again. 

“Frank, come on — ” Matt bit his lips when Frank lowered his hand and started to stroke Matt’s cock. “No, Frank, I need to sleep.” 

“You sure?” Frank laughed. “Because your body doesn't seem to agree with that.”

“Frank,” Matt began sternly, but lost his voice when Frank began circling his fingers around Matt’snipples making them hard. “D—Do—Don’t.”

“Mmmm.” Frank latched his lips over Matt’s nipples, causing Matt to grip onto his back tightly and painfully. “Look at that. You sure you don’t want this?”

“…”

“Like I thought.”

Matt groaned in frustration. 

This beautiful, stubborn, writhing mess below him was too perfect to be here with him, but he would never let go, not if he can help it. Frank continued kissing, sucking, and licking Matt’s nipples until Matt was a mess and didn't say anything more than, “Fuck you!”and gave in. And when Frank kissed the tip of Matt’s cock, Matt dug deep into his back until it hurt, and he swore it was bleeding. Deeper when he took him in his mouth. 

He didn't care though, not when Matt was this beautiful sight of mess and vulnerability. 

He was something to look at, all right, something breathtaking. 

For a brief moment, and how brief that was, he admired the man below him, and kissed him hard before taking all of his lover into his mouth after Matt’s protests (and he wasn’t exactly kind about it; Catholic, be damned!)

Yeah, home was with Matt, whether it was to be fucking, making love, talking, or cleaning the streets of Hell’s Kitchen together side by side. 

“When I’m late,” Matt muttered behind half-sexed eyes when they were finished, “tomorrow, I’ll blame it on you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Frank said, lifting his head. “Because I don’t think you will.”

“Shut up!”

Red must be red, all right, right now, embarrassed and disappointed in his ability to resist a good, mind-blowing blowjob.

“I love you,” Frank said after he got a good laugh. The light would have been perfect just to see Red’s face right now.

“You’re lucky I love you, too, or I’ll kick your butt right now, depriving me of sleep like that,” Matt finished off half-jokingly, resting his head on Frank’s shoulders.

“You’d knock me off my ass anywhere.” He captured Red’s lips in a slow and tender kiss. “Anytime. Whenever you feel like. Lovin’ me wouldn’t change that.”

“Yeah, someone has to take care of you.”

“No shit. And who else than the Devil’s of Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Yeah,” Matt replied sleepily, while still recovering from that blowjob fell asleep in a few short minutes.

“‘M glad to have you.”

Frank watched Matt’s sleeping form and soon after drifted off to a sleep slumber, not caring if Matt was going to kick his ass out of Hell’s Kitchen for keeping him up when he got to deal with some shitty case from Stark tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
